It is known to use various means to minimize staff infections of patients who are bedridden with various medical ailments. It is not unusual for patients to develop infections of various types and even decubitus ulcers when confined to a bed for any extended period of time.
In U.S. Pat. 3,308,488 a bacteriostatic drawsheet is suggested to decrease the possibility of serious infections in recumbent patients. This patent and others teach treating a drawsheet with various bacteriostatic agents such as oxyquinoline to inhibit the growth of bacteria and other organisms. The use of treated rubber sheeting to be brought into direct contact with the patient's skin presents an impractical and uncomfortable solution to this problem. In addition, wear and cracking of the rubber sheet eventually dilutes the effectiveness of the bacteriostatic agents and eventually renders the sheet relatively ineffective. This U.S. patent suggests an improved drawsheet formed from polyolefin and having a textured surface which could improve the effectiveness of the bacteriostatic agent and improving the flexibility of the drawsheet. In addition, the drawsheet of this patent is considered to retard the growth of bacteria and maintains the bacterial concentration at low levels. Since these drawsheets are limited in duration and are disposable, they can become relatively expensive to use. In addition, the practice in hospitals is to change the overlying cotton sheets frequently. This could present a danger not only to the patient but also to the hospital personnel handling the contaminated sheets and drawsheets. Thus, the expedient of using a bed or mattress covering composed of a plastic sheeting having a bacteriostatic agent has some serious limitations.
In U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,886,834; 3,792,501; 4,149,285; and 4,485,505 various devices are disclosed relating to air-cushioned furniture. In 2,886,834 to Gilbertson, a self-inflating mattress is disclosed having stiffening means for urging the mattress into an expanded condition. This mattress contains an inflatable chamber forming a part of the mattress which is capable of functioning as a pump by being intermittently compressed for inflating the remainder of the mattress.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,501 furniture is disclosed that uses air for buoyancy and support and in Stanton U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,285 an air support mattress is described. In Stanton, the mattress disclosed has perforations in patterns to provide air stream flow. A compressed air pump is used in Stanton to supply the air to his air mattress. The air pad or mattress of Stanton is designed for use with a conventional bed and intended primarily to increase the comfort of a bedridden patient.
The Paul Pat. No. 4,485,505 discloses a mattress with an inflatable base having resilient support cells on its upper surface. A cover is positioned over the cells with a gas inlet to provide increased pressure between the cover and the cells. The cover is perforated to allow ventilation of a bedridden patient. The Paul apparatus is primarily designed to provide improved comfort and to diminish the possibility of formation of decubitus ulcers.
None of the above references discloses a mattress unit hermetically sealed by an enclosure that will allow a treated atmosphere to be contained therein and will block the entrance therein of microorganisisms such as bacteria or virus.